The Dating Game Show
by Projectrain
Summary: What would happen if Ryu was in a dating game show with all the other Street Fighter characters? Chaos that's what! Similar to another story that is not related to Street Fighter. Inspired by Getemono. Not good at summaries but I hope it's good enough. Warning: Strong Language. Please enjoy and please R
1. The beginning : Sakura

**It's a take on something similiar that has been done before but I really hope you enjoy it.**

The strongest fighter in the world. Could he really call himself that? No way! Ryu was always the humble one who always sort to fix any mistakes that he made when it came to his fighting techniques and precision. Was he perfect? No. Did he still need work...? Yes. He was walking in a forest, surrounded by the various trees and wildlife alike but he was okay with it. It made him feel at peace. The nature. The scenery was so tranquil. He had traveled to many places on his journey to perfection but he had to admit that this place so far felt like the best. Everywhere he looked he could only see the color green outlining the trees from the vegetation. He found a clearing and decided it was the perfect place to make camp and use as a make shift dojo. He wasn't scared of the wildlife that could come after him because even if he wasn't that strong he could still handle himself. It was a bit late into the afternoon but that was just the right time to start on his training. As soon as he made camp he went straight to meditating. He needed to calm his heart and mind before anything could happen.

"The heart of the battle," He whispered to himself. Encouragement for a good self sparring match. He started with slow movements inorder for his body to adjust and prepare for the strain on the muscles that was soon to follow. Gradually his movements quickened and became more pronounced. Jab here! Hook there! Sweep this side! Just the way he liked it but his train of thought was disturbed by someone he never expected to be here.

"Ryu, is that you?" The voice sounded like it was right behind him and although Ryu felt irritated for being interrupted he turned around and, to his surprise, he laid his eyes on his number one fan Sakura, wearing thigh high shorts and a black tank top.

"Sakura?" Ryu questioned in surprise. What the hell? Why in gods name was Sakura here off all places. This place wasn't anywhere near civilisation!

**"Bitch must be stalking us again!"** A dark voice hissed in his mind and Ryu had to forcibly shut out his dark side. The Dark Hado had always been a problem to control and the Dark part of him had always been an annoyance.

**"Fuck you!"** The voice shouted in his mind and Ryu decided to focus on Sakura instead.

"...and then out of no where I see you here. What a coincidence huh?" Sakura said innocently, a little too innocent if you where anyone but Ryu.

"Yes, it is" Ryu said trying to act like he even heard what she said.

"So... How have you been?" Sakura asked awkwardly while staring at her idol.

"Well I have been training and I was hoping to have continued with that before you came along," Ryu said nonchalantly never noticing that his words came out as more of a jab then a compliment.

Sakura felt like she'd been punched. Wow, she never expected Ryu to say that.

"Uhhhh...How about we train together?" Sakura suggested when she was sure she had nothing else to say.

Ryu frowned. He liked to train and travel alone. Having a sparring partner was okay but he didn't really feel like that now, but he was Ryu so he had no other choice but to accept.

"Alright. We'll have a sparring match," Ryu said and saw Sakura beam at him.

So they sparred for a while with Ryu going easy on Sakura the whole time. He didn't have anything against her but she was really slowing down his progress. He decided to take a brake because she looked exhausted. They sat on a log in silence, and a bit of a disatnce from each other. Sakura felt awkward while Ryu felt at peace. Ryu didn't even notice the look Sakura was sending him throughout the silence. She started scooting closer to him slowly at first but then faster until she literaly bumped into him.

"What are you doing?" Ryu said as he looked down at her.

"Nothing!" Sakura squeaked.

The silence was back again.

"... Ryu?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Ryu replied.

"...Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Sakura asked after a pause.

"Yes, I have plenty," Ryu said.

"What!?" Sakura screemed as she stared at him wide eyed. Ryu was a player? What the hell man!?

"Does that surprise you? You are one of them," Ryu said looking at Sakura confusedly.

**"Fuck and I thought you were gay!"** Evil Ryu laughed within Ryu's mind.

Sakura paused. For a moment she thought Ryu knew what he said meant but one look at him and she knew he had no clue of exactly what she asked.

"No Ryu I meant-"

"Well looky what we have here," Said a female voice with an english accent.

"Yes who would've thought we would meet you two here of all places," Said another gruff voice.

Ryu and Sakura turned around to see non other then Cammy and Guile.

"You two are also here?" Ryu asked in confusion while Sakura scowled.

"Yeah, what a coincident huh?" Guile said nonchalantly.

"Yes indeed," Cammy said as she eyed Ryu like a piece of meat but obviously Ryu didn't catch that.

"Could we join you guys," Guile asked.

"No!" Sakura spat surprising Ryu but not the other two visitors who only smirked at her.

"Aww what's the matter? Afraid of something?" Cammy asked.

"I aint afraid of anything!" Sakura said angrily.

**"Damn that blonde has a nice ass! It wouldn't hurt to tap that!"** Evil Ryu said.

"Ass? Tap?" Ryu questioned aloud and everyone heard him.

Sakura was surprised, she Never heard Ryu say those words and it sounded so innocently dirty that she didn't know whether to be appalled or turned on.

"Ass? Ryu are you staring at my ass?" Cammy asked. She was as surprised as everyone to hear that come out of Ryu.

"Come on Cammy! That thing is like a big fucking target," the words left his mouth before he could stop himself. Where did that come from? He didn't even understand what the word 'fucking' meant and he said it. He heard dark Ryu chuckling quietly.

"Wow...That was hot," Cammy said as she licked her lips.

"Stay away from him you bitch!" Sakura said with venom.

"Oh god," Guile said as he rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what Cammy was trying to do.

"You know Ryu if you really want to 'tap' this ass I'd be more then happy to let you," Cammy said in a sultry tone, completely ignoring Sakura.

"What the fuck Cammy!?" Sakura screamed.

"What is Fucking?" Ryu asked curiously. He didn't like to listen to his dark side speak but that word sounded interesting. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him slack jawed and wide eyed.

"I think he's serious," Guile said getting over the shock.

"I could show you," Cammy said huskily.

"Guile what's wrong with her!?" Sakura shouted but only got a shrug as a reply.

"I'd like to learn," Ryu said. He was curious in this prospect called fucking.

"Come I'll take you to a more...private area to show you," Cammy said as she made her way to Ryu but was promptly tackled by a fuming Sakura.

"I've had enough you bitch!" Sakura shouted as she fought with Cammy on the grass filled ground.

"Well at least I'm not a closet pervert after Ryu's package!" Cammy shot back as they both grappled on the ground.

Ryu was just confused. Why were they fighting? Did he say something wrong. He wanted to stop it but he couldn't move due to the hand that landed on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Guile shaking his head at him.

"I think it's better if you just left them Ryu," Guile said.

"Someone could get hurt," Ryu said worriedly.

"Nah don't worry. I'll handle it. Just get your stuff and continue on your journey. I don't think it will be a good idea to stay here since you're the cause of this," Guile said evenly.

"I understand," in truth he really didn't know what he did but if Guile was serious about it then he had to be telling the truth. He packed his things quickly and took a glance back at the fighting girls and at Guile, who gave him a thumbs in which he did the same, and then made his way deeper into the forest, continuing on his journey.

**"... Dude you're a Bicth. You could've fucked both of them! God man what about that ass! That nice firm ass!" **Evil Ryu sneered at this man. Two willing girls and he chooses to leave. What a fucking douche!

"Grg! Ryu no! Please go on a date with me!" Sakura screamed but to no avail since Ryu was long gone.

"His gone," Guile said to both girls and immediately after Cammy heard that her aggressive and seductive behavior turned to that of remorse and guilt.

"I'm really sorry Sakura," Cammy said remorsefully as she got off of the young fighter.

"No," Sakura whispered as she stared in the direction that Ryu left.

"Well it couldn't be helped really Sakura. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Guile said seriously.

"..."

"...Mission complete," Cammy said softly as she stared guiltily at the ground. God what would Chun li think of her? She was probably really angry at her right now but she had no other choice.

**"Please forgive me Chun,"** Cammy thought.

Red curtains covered the screen and we could clearly see a stage. It was dark for only a moment before the lights beamed at the stage and three figures could be seen.

"Ryu Ryu Ryu. Where did I go wrong with you buddy," Ken said to the microphone as he shook his head on the very same stage he was standing.

"Oh man! That was pretty awesome!" Ibuki screamed in excitement into her own microphone, she was standing right next to Ken on the stage.

"... Why the hell am I here?" Guy, the third person on stage, said to his own microphone with distate.

" I find myself asking the same thing," Ibuki muttered but she knew that Guy's ninja training made it easy for him to hear her words.

"Hello everybody! I'm your handsome host Ken Masters!"

"I'm you hot host Ibuki!"

"..."

Ken and Ibuki stared at Guy impassively.

"... Yeah and that's Guy, if you can even call that a name," Ken said dismissively earning a glare from the silent bunshin user.

"And you are watching?" Ibuki prompted.

"Date that loser!" Ken and Ibuki finished in unison while Guy just folded his arms.

"Now for those of you who don't know anything about it. This is a dating game show where anyone will do **whatever **it takes to go out with my best friend and buddy Ryu," Ken said.

"The loser," Ibuki supplied.

"*Ahem* Yeah, and if they can get Ryu to ask them out on a real date then they win ten million dollars and a date with my main man, it used to be one million but hey things change," Ken said with a grin.

"There's a catch though. The person trying to get the date will have to be able to get through two people who will be sent to sabotage any chances they got at getting Ryu to ask them out," Ibuki said.

"Wanna put some input Guy?" Ken asked. If they were here together then at least they should try and get along.

"Tch. I'd rather not," Guy replied idifferently.

Ken's brow twitched, "Listen here you-"

"And on to the pris- I mean contestants," Ibuki quickly cut in to diffuse the tension.

The lights shifted to a place next to and just above the stage. There we could see a cage holding seated people.

"How the hell did we get in this mess?" Gen asked alarmed.

"The food that we ate.. It must have been drugged," Viper said rubbing her temples, she had a killer headache.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone for that stupid free food but noooo **someone **was 'hungry'" Sagat said while her glared at Adon.

"Flip you. I never told you to come along nigga," Adon said.

"What you say motherfucker?" Balrog said looking behind his seat.

"I wasn't talking to you shitface," Adon said.

"Very interesting spectacle don't you think Chun li?" Rose asked as she turned to the person she was sitting next to but was surprised with the dark aura surrounding the Chinese fighter. She must still be thinking about the video they just watched.

"Well something like this is expected from the likes of you two," Vega said nonchalantly to Balrog and Adon.

"What's that supposed to mean," Balrog growled.

"Well you are both very ugly so it isn't a surprise for you to act like it," Vega replied.

"... The fuck. Is he always like that?" Adon asked the boxer.

"Pretty much," Balrog shrugged.

"Anyway!" Ken said diverting attention back to the main stage.

"The reason we can't really fight back against the production people is because they made us eat food that had a special computer chip in it that relays...disturbing images if we start becoming troublesome," Ibuki shivered.

"Mainly pictures of Bison and Honda in bikinis," Ken said making all the other characters shiver just by the thought of it.

"What the hell!? I thought that was a dream," El Fuerte said, getting weird looks from everyone.

"I didn't find it that disturbing," Bison said.

"That's because you're already a freak," Makoto said seriously.

"What was that child?" Bison asked with an evil grin.

"I said-"

"That's the end of the episode! Who will go after Ryu next? Will they get a date out of it? Will there be drama? Will there be suspense? Will there be-"

"You vote for it and you gotta stayed tuned to find out!" Ibuki cut of Ken's rent before he bored everyone to death.

"On?" Ken prompted. He and Ibuki were both looking at Guy in anticipation.

"...*Sigh* Date that loser," Guy said dejectively. God how did he get himself in this mess?

"YAY!" Ken and Ibuki cheered.

"Until next time," Ibuki winked and the staged faded to black.

**AN: That's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Rose

The stage was lit and on it we could see our two hosts, and one hostess, waiting to start off on the show they were all forced to participate in or risk having recurring nightmares of Bison and Honda in bikinis.

"What's up everybody. It's your boy Ken Masters!" Ken said excitedly.

"In your girl Ibuki!" Ibuki added in.

"..."

"... Yeah and that's just the guy Guy. Wow that sounded so wrong," Ken snickered.

"Bastard," Guy muttered but otherwise kept his idifferent demeanor.

"And you guys are watching?" Ibuki prompted.

"Date that hansome Loser!" Ken shouted.

"So last time we saw Sakura crash and burn before she even had a chance to get a date from Ryu," Ibuki said.

"It wasn't fair and you all know it!" Sakura said irritably.

"Awww already making excuses? Face it sweety you didn't even have a chance to begin with," Viper said.

"Oh and you think you could do better?" Sakura sneered.

"I'm something you're not **girl**. I'm a woman," Viper sneered back.

"Well at least I don't where an outfit that looks like it was stolen from a hobo!" Sakura fumed.

"Easy Sakura. There's no point in fighting her," Dan said from the seat next to her.

"But-"

"She has her own issues. No need to add to them," Dan said smiling.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you pink wearing gay fag?" Viper asked angrily.

"Well it's obvious. You're sexually frustrated," Dan said evenly like he knew what he was talking about. Every single person looked at him like he was the biggest idiot on earth, well except Sakura and Blanka.

Viper's mouth hung open. His statement was so idiotic that she didn't know how to reply.

"I'm so sorry. Please talk to me Chun," Cammy pleaded on her hands and knees in front of Chun Li. She had a bit of space to beg because each seat had enough space for people to move between them.

Chun Li just kept her eyes on the stage and gave no reply to have even heard what Cammy said.

"Chun I was desperate, can't you see? I didn't want to have pictures of Honda and **Bison** in my head. I had to do what ever I could," Cammy pleaded her case. She had to understand that Cammy didn't flaunt herself infront of Ryu to hurt her.

"You didn't have to sell your body like that," Chun Li whispered.

"It was just an act Chun. I was never going sleep with him, honest!" Cammy said.

"... It looked pretty convincing to me," Chun Li said irritably.

Cammy just sat next to Chun Li and sulked in her seat.

"You know you haven't talked ever since this thing started," Juri said sitting next to Seth.

"I don't see any point. I'm just waiting for this stupid 'show' to be done with or find way to escape without...those images coming forth," Seth said in annoyance.

"Wow and I thought you were boring before," Juri said.

"Don't worry guys! I will get us out of here," Fei Long said with confidence.

"Sit down we don't need a Bruce Lee wannabe trying to play hero," Akuma said.

"If I don't do anything then who will?" Fe Long asked as he glared at Akuma.

"He's got a point. I'd rather have Chuck Norris save us then you," Balrog said.

"What? Why?" Fei Long asked.

"I hate Bruce Lee movies and your acting sucks," Balrog said.

"But I'm not Bruce Lee!" Fei Long shouted.

"... Bullshit," Balrog said as he glared at Fei Long.

"Okay! Back to the main topic!. Last time Ryu didn't get to ask out Sakura on a date," Ken said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sakura screamed.

"So thanks to your votes and messages. We decided on the next candidate for dear Ryu's affection and money," Ken continued with glee.

"So without further ado. On to the action!" Ibuki said and then the curtains moved away from the screen and the screen lit up.

It was strange. Every single time he came to an airport there was always a ticket available for him to use, although he wasn't complaining, he was still suspicious on why he would be getting free tickets to a specific destination, even though it only started to happen a few days ago. He was told that the tickets came from the people that cared for him but Ryu didn't know anyone who would go that far for him. Even though the tickets were free he didn't have a choice in destination so he ended going with were the ticket said he would go and although he felt it might be a trap he still wanted to see the world and train anywhere possible so he threw caution to the wind and accepted, besides if it was a trap then he knew he could take anyone on, well so far anyway.

He was in Italy and as soon as he arrived in this place he received a letter which held directions for him to follow, if this was a trap then it was time for the moment of truth. He made is away through the streets and had to ask for directions a number of times. He had finally came to the place he was supposed to and he had to admit it looked like a weird place for anyone to lay a trap for him. It was a gift shop with various amounts of gadgets and crystal balls. He made his way inside carefully to make sure that no one was about to jump him.

"Hello?" Ryu called out.

**"Wow you're so smart, going around like a ninja and then letting them know exactly where you are. Yes you're a true genuis," **The sarcasm was dripping off of Evil Ryu's mouth.

"Your compliments will not make me free you," Ryu said.

**"...My god," **Evil Ryu said in astonishment.

"I'm back here," A voice called and Ryu made his way to it only to find Rose sitting at a table with a crystal ball in the middle of it.

"Rose? So it was you who sent the message," Ryu said.

"Hello Ryu. Yes. I send the message," Rose said.

"What's the matter? Is something dark coming in the future?" Ryu asked.

"No dear. I invited you here so we could catch up on old times," Rose said.

"You just wanted us to talk? Are you sure that's all?" Ryu asked.

"Well..not really. I also wanted to read your future to see what will come," Rose said, She had a plan and she hoped Ryu was as dense as everyone made him out to be.

"I understand," Ryu said seriously. Hook, line and sinker

"Take a seat," Rose instructed.

Ryu took a seat and waited.

"Give me your hands," Rose said and Ryu did as she said.

"Wow Ryu. So strong and Firm. I bet all the girls tell you that," Rose flirted.

"Actually no," Ryu said.

"I wonder what else you're hiding under that outfit," Rose continued to flirt.

"Nothing. It is so I don't become naked," Ryu said.

"Okay... What do you like to do for your free time?" Rose asked as she caressed Ryu's hands with her own.

"I like to train," Ryu said.

"Anything else you like to do?," Rose asked.

"No," Ryu answered.

Rose frowned. She was getting nowhere.

"Right let me take a reading," Rose said as she closed her eyes and pretended to concentrate.

"I see... I see a woman. She is not clear yet but I can see her and she is with you," Rose said with a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Can you see who the woman is now?" Ryu asked curiously.

"A little. I can see you two holding hands and smiling at each other," Rose said.

"What else?" Ryu asked, he took the bait pretty well.

"I can see her now! She looks like...me," Rose said in fake shock.

"What does the vision mean?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu... I think it means that you and me are together in the future," Rose said.

"But we are already together now," Ryu said confused.

"No Ryu. I think it means that you and I had started to date," Rose said calmly, she would stay patient because she already knew of Ryu obliviousness.

"The third of March," Ryu said.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"The date, it is the third of March," Ryu stated.

"No, not that date. I meant going out," Rose said in surprise, how could he not know things like this?

"I don't want to go out if it's fine with you. It's rainning hard outside and I was just lucky enough to find this place," Ryu said as he looked at a window.

Rose was stupefied. What the hell? He didn't know what a date was? No way! How was she going to get that date and the money now?

The front door of the store opened and in walked Dalsim and Sagat, much to Rose's chagrin.

"Ah Rose. Still trying to predict the future I see," Dhalsim said.

"Isn't she a gipsy? Aren't they like thieves or something?" Sagat asked.

"To be honest I am not sure," Dhalsim said.

"Hey Ryu has she told you about your love life yet," Sagat laughed.

"Sagat," Ryu said seriously as he stood and took on a fighting pose.

"Ryu stop it. Just leave them," Rose implored while she glared at Sagat.

"So what lies have you been telling him?" Sagat asked.

"Lies. I do not tell lies Sagat. My predictions ring true everytime," Rose said in irritation.

"...I think she's in denial," Sagat said to Dhalsim. They both looked at eachother and then laughed.

"Leave now before you regret your stay," Rose gritted out.

"You should heed her warning," Ryu chimed in while staring at Sagat.

"Now now, violence is never a way to solve problems," Dhalsim said.

"Yeah and besides we didn't come here to fight. We just came for a prediction," Sagat said with a smile.

"... Fine take some seats but do not anger me, understand?" Rose said and the two men nodded at her.

"Do you need me to join you?" Ryu asked.

"Yes of course! I need you right here," Rose said as she patted her lap.

Ryu blushed but didn't refuse. He had to admit it felt a little awkward sitting on someone's lap but Rose said she needed him on it so he had to do it for the betterment of the future, well that's what he thought anyway.

"Gotta watch your stuff Ryu, I mean she is a gipsy after all," Sagat said earning a glare from Rose.

"As soon as I give you your readings I want you out of here," Rose said angrily while holding on to Ryu like a giant teddy bear.

"Yeah whatever," Sagat said with a grin.

"Let us hold hands," Rose said. They all held hands and Rose closed her eyes to focus.

"Dhalsim, I see that your mother has past away. You hold a deep inner turmoil of your past but I cannot see what it is exactly," Rose said still in concentration.

"Pshht that stuff is general knowledge Rosy. Even I know that and I hardly know the guy!" Sagat said as he rolled his eyes.

"That is true," Dhalsim said.

Rose scowled but didn't open her eyes.

"Sagat, I see that you are a strong individual who holds himself high and fights by a principal and code for inner peace," Rose said.

"Yeah and you know what I see? That you fortune telling sucks!" Sagat said.

"Wait I see something else." Rose gasped.

"What now? That I have an eye patch? That I'm bold? Please tell us oh great and powerfull Rose," Sagat said.

"... I also see your mother and I have to admit she is a very ugly woman indeed," Rose said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Sagat growled.

"Now guys let's not-"

"I said she's very ugly, hideous even. At least now we know where you got your looks from," Rose said as she finally opened her eyes.

"Well yo momma's so ugly that people mistake her face for an ass," Sagat said, he was serious now.

"Your mother is so ugly that she makes shit look beautiful," Rose said glaring back.

"Yo momma's so fat that when she trips and falls she makes an earthquake that could be considered Judgement Day," Sagat said,

"... Zinger," Dhalsim said.

"Your mother is so ugl-"

"Enough!" Ryu shouted. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Do you have any fortunes for me?" Ryu asked.

"Well not right now," Rose said.

"Then why am I needed here?" Ryu asked seriously.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Rose said.

"Sorry Rose but I have no time for that. Thank you for the fortune and I will see you around," Ryu said as he got up from Rose's lap and made his way to the front door. The rain had stopped so he could continue on his journey of becoming the world's greatest fighter.

"Wait Ryu-" but it was too late as the front door closed.

"..."

"..."

"... Your mother is so ugly then when she walks past a toilet it flushes,"

"Fuck you bitch!"

The curtains covered the screen and our hosts were back on the stage.

"That was..."

"... Interesting,"

"Who knew Rose had it in her?" Ken asked.

"Not me that's for sure," Ibuki said.

"Such childish behavior," Guy scoffed.

"Seriously man, why on earth did they pick you as a host?" Ken asked bluntly.

"Why are you asking me?" Guy shot back.

"Well yet another failed attempt to get the oh so lovable, handsome, god of man Ryu," Ibuki gushed.

"Why did you say it like that?" Ken asked surprised, in the last episode she called him a loser.

"Come on! I'm sure everyone was thinking it!" Ibuki giggled.

"No we weren't. What the hell is wrong with you!?" Viper yelled.

"Speak for yourself Viper," Sakura said.

"You want a spanking littel girl because I'd be more then happy to give you one." Viper said to Sakura.

"That's exactly why you will never get Ryu," Sakura said.

"And why is that?" Crimson Viper asked.

"Becuase you're a snake and Ryu will see right through you," Sakura spat.

"We'll see about that," Viper said.

"Anyway... It's the end of the episode! Don't forget to vote for who you want to see go after Ryu next. Seriously your vote counts," Ibuki said.

"Yep You guys need to vote! See you next time on," Ken looked at Guy.

"...No," Guy said folding his arms.

"Please Guy? Pretty pretty please!?" Ibuki said with a puppy dog pout.

"Using such a tactic is disgraceful for a kunoichi," Guy said simply.

Ibuki deflated for a moment, then thought, and then glared at Guy.

"Are you calling me ugly!?" Ibuki screamed.

Guy rolled his eyes. What was up with female fighters and making themselves pretty all the time. It shouldn't matter how pretty you look if you were going to get the shit beat out of you later. Idiot females.

"Since **Guy** is acting **gay** I'll sign us off. See you next time on Date That Loser!" Ken said and then the stage lights dimmed until there was nothing but black.

**AN: Done! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the messages. Sorry if there's any grammer or spelling errors. English aint my first language. Read and Review please.**


	3. Juri

The stage came to life. The hosts and hostess stood where they always did. Discussing amongst each other, well only two were discussing while the third decided to distance himself like always.

"We really have to figure out a way to get outta here," Ken said quietly.

"But how? If we do anything bad then those producer's are gonna make us see men in bikinis," Ibuki whispered back never noticing the show had already started.

"I say we just kill the bastards," Ken said.

"Yeah and then what? We'd be living with those disgusting images for the rest of our lives because only they know how to get rid of these stupid chips!" Ibuki hissed back.

"... We could always torture them," Ken suggested.

"If you idiots are done making plans that we can **all **hear than you should know the show has already started," Guy said looking at Ibuki and Ken like they were stupid.

"...Oh," Ken said sheepishly.

"Uhh welcome to you?" Ibuki prompted.

"Date That Bloody Loser! We get it!" Cammy huffed in her seat.

"Yeah and I'm your host Ken Masters!" Ken said, diverting attention back to the stage.

"I'm your hostess Ibuki," Ibuki said.

"I am Guy," Guy said glaring at Ken, he didn't forget what that moron blonde said in the last episode.

"What?" Ken asked innocently.

"Last episode we saw Rose dishing out some yo momma jokes to Sagat," Ibuki said.

"Who said I was joking," Rose scoffed irritably.

"What is wrong with you?" Sagat asked in his seat.

"You ruined my chances with Ryu," Rose said with a plain face, she was angry but decided not to show it.

"For a fortune teller I'm surprised you didn't see that coming," Dhalsim said evenly, but his mouth did twitch.

"Hmp!" Rose huffed.

"So with Rose striking out the producers decided, with your votes, who goes after Ryu next," Ken said.

"I don't get it! Why wasn't I picked already!?" Chun Li said annoyingly.

"Well actually you were the first choice to go out with Ryu but those producers have a knack for changing their minds at the last minute because of extra votes," Ken said.

"How do you know all this?" Seth asked.

"We are the hosts, and although we don't like it, we have to hear what those people tell us," Guy said.

"Yep!" Ibuki said.

"That's not fair!" Chun Li shouted.

"Welcome to my world," Sakura muttered.

"Why are you so interested in getting a chance with Ryu anyway," Ibuki asked curiously.

"For the money," Chun Li said with finality but we could easily see Cammy shaking her head like she just heard the biggest load of crap imaginable.

"Sorry Chun Li but it is what it is. Don't worry I'm sure you'll beat anyone of these people when it's your turn," Ken said with a thumbs up.

"In your dreams Masters," Viper said.

"I could really use some oil right now, rubbing it all over my body," Hakan said suddenly with a faraway look in his eyes. Everyone looked at him disgustedly.

"Dude I do not need that kind of image right now," Makoto said.

"Tch. Back behind bars and you know what's worse? I had to be stuck with you people," Cody said.

"Do you guys like to fight or something?" Ken asked as his brow twitched.

"Ken's right. We need to put our differences aside," Gouken said.

"...You only saying that because he was your student aren't you?" Gen asked.

"Pretty much," Gouken didn't even flinch.

"It is time to watch the...pre-date," Guy said, seriously was he the only person not making a joke out of this?

"Wow this is the most I ever heard you say in one episode," Ken said.

"..." Guy chose to not even give that a response as the curtains opened to show the huge screen. Then the screen lit up.

He just came out of a hotel that was mysteriously payed for him. He was still in Italy because he hadn't even found a good place to train. Rose's little fortune telling yesterday put him a bit off track in his trainning regime. There were crowds of people everywhere, even in the small towns he past. He had been looking for a place to train and it seemed it was becoming fruitless. He was about to head in another direction when he saw a gym that looked quite promising. He took his bag and made his way into the gym and watched as dozens of people lifted weights and worked out, a lot of females and guys alike looked at him as soon as he made his way in, the girls looked at him in surprise and blushed and the guys looked at him with silent frowns, he didn't know why. He found a vacant platform and decided that was the perfect place to perfect his technique.

"Well well well. The strongest fighter in the world," Said a low female voice and Ryu turned, expecting to see someone he knew, only to frown in confusion. It was a girl. She was wearing grey sweat pants that hugged her slender figure, her tank top was black and purple with and image of a spider on her rack, her black hair was tied into two pigtails that looked like horns. She was pretty tall but that wasn't what he was focused on, those voilet eyes that seemed to glow looked so familiar but he couldn't place anything with just a hunch.

"Wow you're actually ogling me. I don't whether to be honered or call you a pervert," the female teased.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to place a name because I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before," Ryu said honestly. He didn't know many things, mainly fucking and bitch but he knew what a pervert was and Ryu was anything but that!

"Juri Han," Juri said with a frown. She expected Ryu to remember her but she had forgetton the fact that they hadn't officially met yet. Damn she had a huge disadvantage.

"... I'm sorry but it still doesn't ring a bell," Ryu said after thinking of possibilities.

"It's okay. We both fought in the last tournament but we didn't get a chance to meat each other," Juri said with a fake smile. She was livid that he didn't remember her. No one could forget her and her unstoppable Feng Sui Engine. She wanted to kill him but she knew she wouldn't get the money if that happened and ten million dollars was a lot of money, plus she didn't want Bison in a bikini being played in her head over and over again for the rest of her life.

"I see. I am Ryu and it's nice meet you," Ryu said with a smile.

Juri's mouth twitched with a hint of distate. Why was he telling her his name when she gave indication that she already knew him. What a fucking moron.

"It's nice to meet you Ryu," well at least there was an upside to this, Ryu didn't know the real her so this whole date thing should be relatively easy.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to train." Ryu said.

"Let's train together,". Juri suggested.

"I'm sorry but I think it would be better for me to train on my own," Ryu brushed her off, he didn't want a repeat of the day he had with Sakura.

"Why?" Juri asked in irritation.

"You might slow me down," Ryu said nonchalantly.

"... What?" Juri whispered. She was now struggling to hold herself back from attacking him and activating her Feng Sui Engine.

"I said you might slow me down," Ryu said louder, thinking she didn't hear him the first time.

"Oh yeah then why don't I just ki-"

"Just try and stop me!" A voice shouted from the other side.

"Balrog, Vega," Ryu said seriously upon noticing the people who arrived. He was always seeing pairs of people he knew these days but he wasn't too suspicious on that.

"Ha! Look what we have here. It's Ryu," Balrog sneered. He didn't give a damn about the show and it's rules. He had a bad day and he was just itching for a fight.

"How unfortunate to run into someone so...ugly," Vega said shaking his head.

"Don't talk to Ryu like that," Juri said. She had almost slipped up but was saved with the arrival of Balrog and Vega. She needed to keep her cool, only then could Ryu ask her out.

"... I was talking to you," Vega said looking at Juri and placing his mask on.

"It's on," Juri growled, cool be damned she wanted to kick some ass!

"And while you two are busy with that me and Ryu will have a little sparring match, eh Ryu?" Balrog said.

"It's Ryu and I," Vega corrected Balrog's grammar.

"No, **I'm** kicking his ass!" Balrog said glaring at Vega.

"No, I meant...nevermind," Vega waved it off, if Balrog wanted to be an idiot than let him.

"The answer lies. In the heart of battle," Ryu said then took his fighting pose.

"... What the hell does that mean?" Balrog asked.

"I'm tired of waiting," Juri licked her lips and prepaired to fight.

"Yes, I agree," Vega said.

Balrog made the first move as he unleashed a powerful fist which was heading straight for Ryu's face.

"Hadoken!" Ryu said as he released a fire ball heading straight for Balrog who jumped into the air out of instinct.

"You fool!" Vega said to Balrog as he dodged kicks aimed at him from the South Korean woman.

"Shoryuken," Ryu shouted as he gave Balrog a wicked upper cut sending him flying back.

"The fuck man!? You fricking cheating!" Balrog said. There was no opening because if he jumped and dodged that fire ball then Ryu would just come with an uppercut everytime.

"Then make an opening you idiot," Vega said.

"*Ahem* You called me ugly right?" Juri asked sweetly as she stopped her fighting.

"Yes. I like to be honest," Vega replied.

"Good.." Juri said as she finally activated her Feng Sui Engine and her left eye glowed violently with the color purple.

"I think you should all leave while you still c-" Vega was cut off with a fast kick to his face sending him crashing to a wall, he was trying to warn the spectators to flee before it was too late. His efforts were rewarded when people took the hint and ran for their lives, away from the confrontation.

"Not many woman like to be called ugly. Oh well you'll just have to learn the hard way," Juri said as her entire body glowed in fury.

Vega came out of the hole as his mask crumbled. That was fast, too fast for even him. This wasn't looking good.

"Shit! The bitch's quick." Balrog said distractedly, leaving himself wide open.

"Time to finish this," Ryu said as he put his hands together at the side of his body.

"Balrog let's get out of here!" Vega said frantically. If he remembered right then Ryu was going to blow them all up.

"Metsu.." Ryu said as a purple fire ball formed in his hands.

"What the-"

"Hadoken!"

A huge explosion could be seen as the gym imploded from the inside out, nothing was left but a huge blanket of smoke and fire. Two figures came out of the fire. Ryu was holding Juri bridal style.

"*Cough! Cough!* What the fuck!? Did you have to blow the place!?" Juris shouted angrily.

"Sorry I didn't expect that," Ryu said.

"I would've never fucking guessed," Juri said as she rolled her eyes.

"There's that word again," Ryu said as put Juri to her feet gently.

"What word?" Juri asked curiously.

"Fucking. What does it mean?" Ryu asked

"Uhh... Are you serious?" Juri asked confusedly. She really never expected that.

"Yes I am," Ryu said.

"Are they dead?" Juri asked as she stared at the demolished building, choosing to carefully change the subject.

"Unfortunatley no. I watched them escape," Ryu said forgetting the other subject.

"*Sigh* Okay," Juri said.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble and please apologise for me for what I did here. It was nice to see you Juri and I hope we see each other in the future. Bye," Ryu said as he walked away from a stunned Juri.

"Se what!?" Juri asked as she realised what exactly Ryu said. She looked around and saw that Ryu had already left. As soon as she heard sirens heading in her direction she ran away, like a bat out of hell, from the scene.

The curtains closed and the stage was lit up with our hosts and hostess again.

"He actually blew it up!" Ken laughed hystericallly. He always knew Ryu tended to take things too far but this was just priceless.

"Jeez I hope no one got hurt," Ibuki said in worry.

"Yet another failed attempt. Ryu is absolutely hopeless," Guy said evenly.

"Hey that's my best friend you're talking about buddy," Ken glared at Guy.

"I'm not your buddy!" Guy glared back.

"Well that's it for now but don't forget to vote for that next person. See you later on-"

"Date that loser!" Ken shouted as he continued to glare at Guy. The lights dimmed until the stage faded to black.

**AN: Done! Hope you like it. Please review guys!**


	4. Makoto

Our three hosts where backstage preparing themselves for the next episode.

"You know. We might as well make it enjoyable while it lasts. I mean these guys aren't really trying to hurt us. Just forcing us to play match maker for their number one hero," Ken said as a make-up artist powdered his face..

"Well who knew nerds with a lot of money had it in them to set all this up just for Ryu?" Ibuki asked as she too was tended to.

"I do not understand why you two are deciding to suddenly embrace this situation," Guy said, choosing not to have anyone near him.

"Dude what else can we do? Besides its not as if anyone's going to get hurt," Ken said.

"Did you forget the last episode Masters?" Guy asked in irritation.

"Well no but still, no one got hurt in the end, although you really gotta dig Vega's new hair-do," Ken said with a grin.

"What about that Gym?" Ibuki asked.

"It's already been payed for," said one of the producers who came into their changing room.

"Hey Derek. I gotta know something though?" Ibuki asked Derek, one of the producers, curiously.

"For the last time the answer is no, we won't free you just yet," Derek sighed. All the fighters wanted blood in the beginning but he had hoped they would start to relax soon and get used to their predicament while it lasted, well for some anyways because they'd have to keep an extra eye on the villains for anything alarming.

"No, not that. I don't like this situation but I accept it for what it is, for now. I wanted to know what exactly happened to the gym Ryu blew up?" Ibuki asked.

"It was costly and we had to avoid a lot of lawsuits by paying for the damages but it all came out good in the end. We're rich and when you have that kind of money there's nothing you can't do," Derek said with a smile.

"And us sharing a changing room?" Guy asked in annoyance.

"It belonged to hosts that came before you and we can't really afford more then one changing room... Well we can but decided not to waste cash," Derek said.

"I hear you there bro," Ken said.

"Yeah man," Derek and Ken fist pumped.

"That still doesn't explain our involvement if the show is all about Ryu," Guy glared at Derek.

"Well it was in the interest of other fans of the series to put you here," Derek breezed through.

"God, why didn't you just make the show about me?" Ken asked.

"Because we're not huge fans of you buddy," Derek said and watched as Ken slumped.

"...Whatever, it's not like a cared anyway," Ken said with a frown.

"Why are you here Derek?" Ibuki asked.

"To tell you guys what will be happening in the episode of course," Derek said.

"Of course," Ibuki frowned.

"What's taking them so long to start the show?" asked the other people in the cage or prison as Cody liked to call it.

"Don't know, maybe they have finally gotten tired of it," Dudley said in his impassive and bored demeanour.

"Why do you always look like you're bored?" Hakan asked curiously.

"Well that has mainly to do with the likes of you people.." Dudley replied.

"...Forget I asked," Hakan said.

"Nice hair," Sakura said to Vega, who had to get a hair cut due to most of it burning when he fought at the gym.

"You like it?" Vega asked surprised, the hair-do was a last minute thing and he didn't think anyone would like it.

"Yeah! It kinda makes you look like an older version of Justin Bieber," Sakura squealed like a fan girl.

"Well...shit," Vega said dejectedly, crap that's not what he wanted to hear.

The stage finally lit up and our host and hostess could be seen ready to start.

"What's up everybody!" Ken shouted excitedly getting some cheers and booes from some of the characters in the cage.

"I'm Ken Masters!"

"I'm Ibuki!"

"And I am Guy," God, even he had to admit that sounded so boring but he had to be serious dammit!

"And you're watching?" Ken asked.

"Date That Loser!" Some characters said, it seemed that some where making the best out of this too.

"Last time we saw Juri involved in a Gym exploding," Ken said.

"Like I give a damn," Juri said with a scowl, she would never admit that her efforts resulted in disaster.

"Aww shame," Ibuki mocked.

"You better watch yourself you little-" she was cut off from activating her Feng Sui Engine by images of Bison and Honda in bikinis making her shiver in fright, she was a psycho but even she wouldn't do this to her worst enemy.

"Better be careful little spider. You don't want to end up living a nightmare for the rest of you life," Seth said, he didn't like her one bit but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this.

"Tch whatever," Juri said.

"So anyway back to us. Let's go check what my buddy man is doing," Ken said as the curtains moved away to reveal the all too familiar screen.

Japan, he's home. Ryu always regretted not fully taking in the scenery of the places this country had to offer. So much technology but it never strayed from it's original traditional roots, he would be dissapointed if it started to. He knew many place here, not all but many and that was enough for him. He didn't want to go to the dojo that he used regularly when he was here, he wanted to try something new for training and luckily Japan had a lot to offer when it came to places for action. His senses kept on giving him a bad feeling but he didn't dwell too much on them.

**"Well you should you dumbass! Don't you think it's strange seeing so many familiar faces,"** Evil Ryu asked.

"I've had enough of you. I am not listening to a single word you're saying," Ryu brushed off easily and cut the link.

"Ryu!" A voice shouted and Ryu sighed. This routine was getting so familiar. He just knew if he looked back he would see someone he met before or fought in the same tournament with. As he looked back his suspicions were confirmed. He knew it was Makoto from her face and hair, as well as seeing glimpses of her in the last tournament with her name being announced a number of times, but her tomboish apearance wasn't present. She was wearing tight black jeans with matching Chuck Taylors, a red shirt that showed a little cleavege but we all know Ryu wasn't focused on that, her face was the same which made it easy for him to know who exactly he was seeing.

"Makoto," Ryu addressed her.

"Hai! You...know my name?" Makoto asked curiously, she never expected Ryu to know her name, let alone make a conversation with her but at least this gave her a bit of a chance to get on Ryu's good side. She needed the money to create more dojos to teach people about her styles and techniques, she wanted to be well known as a fighter and respected by her older brother who wanted nothing to do with her profession.

"Yes. I remember seeing you in the last world tournament and hearing the announcer saying your name," Ryu said.

"Oh. Well I'm honered. I saw you in the distance and I was wondering if you'd like us to get to know each other better," Makoto got straight to the point, no use in giving little hints of interest when you could persuade a date out of the man.

"I don't think-"

"We're both Japanese and we're both fighters and to be honest I don't really know many people around here that can relate to me like you," she cut in quickly and she wasn't lying there, she did know a few people but not much.

"Oh! Than it would be my honer to spend some time with you Makoto-san," Ryu said respectively. He would make time to train here later, he wasn't in a rush today.

"Thank you Ryu-san," the money would be great and dating a hunk of man like Ryu would be a great bonus for her and her popularity. Chun Li can die in a bush for all she cared.

They walked and talked among each other while enjoying the scenery, the Sakura Trees, the japanese cuisines. Makoto couldn't ever remember having a good time like this, she never had a boyfriend in her life and she was starting to develop a crush on the world's greatest fighter. The city was buzzing with life but the only thing Makoto was focusing on was her potential boyfriend.

Ryu was just making conversation to know his fellow fighter, there wasn't anything else there. He had to admit Makoto was a strong individual who had a lot of redeeming qualities to her, she had a good will, although she liked money a bit too much, she was dedicated to her fighting which he found most interesting and she cared about family which was another bonus. She was a nice girl and Ryu enjoyed her company. Too bad that wouldn't last long.

"Step right up everybody!" Shouted a man at a food stand.

"Take your pick in the best food out there!" Another man screamed from another food stand that was next to the former.

"I'm hungry. Would you like something to eat?" Ryu asked looking down at Makoto.

"I-I'd love to," Makoto blushed looking at Ryu, wow she didn't even know that she was experiencing her first crush, damn.

They walked to the food stands and they finally had a good look at who the two men were, El Fuerte and Honda.

"Ryu buddy! How you doing?" Honda greeted enthusiastically.

"I'm well Honda-san and you?" Ryu asked with a smile.

"I'm great! Hey are you two hungry?" Honda asked the couple.

"Yes and you Makoto-san?" Ryu said looking at a Makoto.

"It wouldn't hurt," Makoto shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Great! I got Ramen, Miso soup, Kaiseki, Bento, Shit-"

"What was the last one?" Makoto asked in alarm.

"What, shit?" Honda asked curiously.

"... Why would you sell shit!?" Makoto asked looking around for any evidence of shit on the counter.

"Well the stuff is really good," Honda said.

"That's disgusting!" Makoto shouted.

"But they're just mashrooms," Ryu cut in.

"Wha..." Makoto trailed off when she saw the shitake mushrooms on the counter.

"You don't like em?" Honda asked.

"No! I'm sorry! I was thinking something else," Makoto was really confused, how come Ryu got what Honda said before she did? He must have eaten them before, that's the only explaination she could come up with.

"Oh okay. So what will you have pretty lady," Honda said with a flirtatious grin.

"Uhh... Ramen please," Makoto said nervously, crap this was all Ryu's fault for bringing them to this fat guy!

"I will have the same," Ryu said.

"Coming righ-"

"Forget that guy and try out my Mexican dishes!" El Fuerte cut in and glared at his rival.

"They came to me first!" Honda screamed giving El Fuerte a death glare so hard that sparks were flying between the two.

"I'm willing to try both," Ryu said trying to diffuse the tension.

"Me too," Makoto chimed in.

"Fine! But you start with mine first," Honda grumbled.

Ryu and Makoto ate Honda's ramen pretty quickly, it was delicious but they needed to prepare their stomachs for El Fuerte's dishes.

"Now it is my turn amigo!" El Feurte shouted while giving Ryu and Makoto two plates with food on it.

"... What is it?" Makoto asked after a while of staring at the food.

"It's a taco senorita!" El Fuerte said.

"A taco senorita?" Makoto asked confused.

"No just taco," El Fuerte said as his eye twitched.

"But you said-"

"**Just taco!**"

"Okay okay... Sheesh,"

"It looks interesting," Ryu said than took the big chip, filled with beans and meat, to his mouth, Makoto followed suit but they were stopped before they could bite it.

"Don't you guys want a napkin?" El Fuerte asked the two.

"... What?" Makoto asked with a frown. Where she came from a napkin was something a baby used to shit itself in so this was definitely something she had to make sure she heard right.

"Don't you want a napkin?" El Fuerte repeated. The correct term was serviette in Japan but he didn't know that.

"Why would I want a napkin?" Makoto asked as Ryu just waited patiently next to her.

"To hold everything together you know," El Fuerte said.

"I think I can handle it," Makoto said irritably, she wouldn't just shit her pants in the open just because of a stupid taco.

"Don't be a hero man just take the napkin?" El Fuerte insisted.

"Maybe we should," Ryu suggested.

"For what reason Ryu-san?" Makoto asked turning to him.

"Like I said senorita, it keeps everything together. You don't want that stuff to stain your pants, your shirt-"

"How the hell can shit stain my shirt!?" Makoto asked in alarm. What kind of shit could do that? Did it bounce or something? What kind of food was this taco to even do that to someone?

"I'm telling you it will be all over you if you don't take a napkin," El Fuerte said, completely misunderstanding the topic.

"Sick," Makoto said in disgust. She dropped the tacho and grabbed Ryu's arm and was prepared to leave before she was interrupted.

"Yes! My food is better!" Honda cheered.

"In your dreams sumo freak. They didn't even try mine," El Feurte said.

"Because it's crap!" Honda grinned.

"No, your's is!" El Fuerte said with a glare.

"We'll just see about that. You girl are not leaving until you try all our food and tell us which one is better!" Honda said glaring at a surprised Makoto.

"But-"

"You're not going anywhere senorita," El Fuerte said.

"I'm leaving-"

"Get her!" El Fuerte and Honda quickly grabbed Makoto who was struggling to get loose from them.

"Guys I don't think that is such a good idea," Ryu warned when he saw Makoto turning red, literally.

"That's it!" Makoto screamed, breaking the hold they had on her and proceeded to beat the living hell out of the two cooks.

Ryu remembered what Guile told him when Cammy and Sakura fought each other. He realised that he was somehow the cause of this again so he decided to let them cool over without him being here to aggravate things further.

"I'm sorry," Ryu apologised softly then left the scene.

"*Huff Huff* You fucking idiots!" Makoto huffed as her skin turned back to its pale color.

"Uggghh," El Fuerte gurgled in his position on the ground.

"Arg! I'm going to feel that tomorrow," Honda groaned.

Makoto looked around and realised, in her anger, she lost track of Ryu and he was gone.

"...Fuck," She said under her breath as the screen cut off and the stage lit with our hosts and hostees.

"Damn! Remind me never to get her angry!" Ken said.

"Poor Makoto. They really looked like a cute couple," Ibuki said.

"Fuck you!" Sakura screamed from the cage.

"Why do you keep cursing like that? It is unbecoming of a woman," Guy said to a stunned Sakura.

"Dude, are sure your name isn't **Gay**?" Ken asked staring at Guy.

"... Idiot," Guy grumbled.

"Ha! You didn't deny it!" Ken laughed.

"Oh come on Ken. I know he isn't gay," Ibuki said.

"How?" Ken asked.

"Well uhh... We kissed before," Ibuki blushed looking away from an impassive Guy.

"Se what? Guy you dog," Ken grinned.

"*Ahem* That is the end of our show. Do not forget to vote and stay tuned to?" Guy asked impassively.

"Date That Loser!" the gathered crowd, characters excluded, cheered.

"Until next time!" Ibuki said and then the stage faded to black.

**AN: Sorry for earlier chapter mistakes and spelling. I'm still trying to improve as much as possible in english. Vote!**


	5. Ibuki

"I've had enough of this. Cammy we need to figure a way out of here," Chun Li said looking at the person sitting next to her in the cage.

"Does... Does that mean you forgive me?" Cammy asked hopefully with her big blue eyes.

Chun Li had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. Did Cammy even know how adorable she was? How she could use her own face to melt the heart of any man...? She probably did. Chun Li thought on the possibilty of Cammy going out on a date with someone and then being asked, "Hey, do you have a nick name or something I could call you?" In which she would reply that her nick name was Killer Bee, won't that make for a good conversation. God sometimes Chun Li hated Cammy, she was too cute for her own good.

"You still on thin ice but we can still work together," Chun Li said evenly.

Cammy beamed. It wasn't much but at least it proved Chun Li still wanted to talk to her.

"When will this show end?" Seth asked.

"When all the contestants have their chances at Ryu," Dhalsim said.

"Hn! An absolute waste of time," Seth said as he folded his arms.

"Wait, all the contestants? Does that mean guys as well?" Fei Long asked curiously.

"...Hell to the no!" Balrog shouted.

"Come on guys! Think about the money," Dan said with a grin.

"I'm sure you like that wouldn't you? Having a chance at Ryu?" Viper said to Dan.

"What!? No! I just need the cash," Dan said in surprise.

"... Even I don't buy that," Zangief said.

"Me too," T Hawk added in.

"What the hell? I'm not gay!" Dan shouted irritably.

"Relax man, we don't judge," Dee Jay said with a grin.

"Speak for yourself... Disgusting," Bison said with a scowl while looking at Dan.

"Hey! Cammy, your dad is weird!" Dan said annoyedly.

"Don't remind me" Cammy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come give daddy a kiss," Bison said with an evil grin.

"Ew! You sick freak!" Cammy said in disgust.

"I don't even wanna know what **your** sexaulity is," Adon said to Blanka.

The stage lit up, but there weren't three hosts this time, only one.

"What's up everybody! It's Ken Masters, welcoming you to another...?" Ken prompted with a grin.

"Date That loser!"

"That's right!" Ken said with a thumbs up and a grin.

"Where are the other hosts?" Rose asked.

"I'm glad you asked Rosy-"

"Don't call me that!" Rose said in irritation.

"Tch. It's way better then Rose," Sagat said offhandedly.

"Your mother!" Rose said, glaring at Sagat.

"Oooooh!" Said some of the characters.

"What do you have against my mother huh!?" Sagat said, no one made fun of his mother, especially not a stupid thief that couldn't predict the future, even if she was told, in detail, what it was.

"No Rose. No your momma jokes," Ken scolded, they didn't need stuff like that right now, the show had hardly begun.

"I'm not some child for you to admonish Masters!" Rose shouted in anger and flopped in her seat.

"Yeah...as I was saying, since Makoto focused too much in beating the crap out of El Feurte and Honda-"

"I let her win!" El Fuerte shouted indignantly.

"Me too!" Honda shouted.

Makoto just grumpled under her breath, they deserved it for messing up her chance with Ryu, stupid male egos.

"Hahaha! Yeah right! Since Makoto failed to ask Ryu out then the producers decided to try another approach. Let's check it out!" Ken said as he stepped aside and the screen lit up.

He was still in Japan. He found a dojo yesterday, in a forest, to use for training and it seemed that it was deserted as well, what a coincident huh?

**"Yeah right,"** Evil Ryu said as he rolled his eyes.

Ryu ignored the dark voice and continued with his training. It was going well today. No disturbances. No unwanted visitors. Just him and nature itself, in fact it was too perfect for even him.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen today," should've kept his mouth shut.

"Hello?" A voice called and Ryu let out a frustrated sigh, it was as if the universe was against him or something along those lines.

**"Yeah, no shit." **Even Ryu could admit it to himself, his dark side was like a whining child.

**"So what are you gonna do about it, spank me?"** Sometimes Ryu wished he could do more then that, like rip Evil Ryu's head off.

"Is anyone here?" The voice called and Ryu knew there wasn't any escaping it.

"In here," He said dejectedly. Will a day ever come when he would train in peace?

"Oh hello! I kinda thought this place was deserted or something..." The girl said.

"Do I know you?" Ryu asked, he already had a sinking suspicion that he should know this person but decided to play it out and found out if they have met somewhere before.

"I don't think so. I'm Ibuki and it's nice to meet you," Ibuki bowed politely.

"My name is Ryu," Ryu bowed in reply.

"So are you the owner of this place?" Ibuki asked in false confusion.

"To be honest I only found this place yesterday," Ryu said.

"Oh.. I'm kind of looking for a place to train.. Could I use this one?" Ibuki asked.

How did he know that he was going to hear that? Maybe he had a sixth sense or something but this place was big enough for more then two people to train individually so he saw no problem in letting Ibuki have her way.

"I find no fault in that. Excuse me while I continue my training," Ryu said and then continued on his own work out.

Ibuki silently watched Ryu train. He was handsome alright but she was one of the few female characters who weren't really interested in Ryu like that, she felt he was too old for her. She needed to strategize ways in getting a date out of him without possible rejection or interruption, well she needed to focus more on the former anyway. After watching everyone else, their mistakes, their approach, she figured out one thing, Ryu was the real problem when it came down to it. He was oblivious to female affection and attraction, most probably because he focused a lot more on trainning then anything else, she had seen this kind of attitude fom some of the shinobi from her village. The main problem with all of this was getting Ryu to notice her, feminine charm would be hard to use on someone who wasn't used to it. It was more on helping Ryu to open his eyes to the opposite sex then actually getting a date out of him, what can she say, she's a nice girl.

"Ryu-san?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes Ibuki-san?" Ryu asked as he stopped his training.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Ibuki asked with the best innocent smile she could pull.

"Hmm... Yes but please don't make the talk too long," Ryu said.

Ibuki patted the floor next to her and Ryu followed suit and joined her.

"Tell me Ryu-san, what are the things that you like?" Ibuki asked curiously.

"I like to train," Ryu instantly replied.

"Anything else," Ibuki prompted.

"No," Ryu said.

"Have you ever fell in love?" Ibuki continued.

"Yes," Ryu said.

"Oh?" Ibuki asked.

"I fell in love with my training," Ryu said serioulsy.

"Ryu-kun... I meant have you ever fallen in love with a woman?" Ibuki asked gently.

Ryu was actually surprised to hear Ibuki use such a personal honorific when they only just met. He focused more on the question she asked. He knew what love meant, or at least had some understanding of the concept but love had so many meanings and he didn't know which one she was refering to.

"I..." He was really thinking about this now. He loved many people but something told him that the love she was refering to was something more then just friendship. Did he love anyone like that? He wasn't really sure.

"Yes?" Ibuki prompted, she was getting close and if he said no then she would explain the whole concept of dating, between them, who knows, maybe she could grow to like him more.

"I-"

"Ryu!"

Ryu and Ibuki turned to see Sakura, clinging on to a very reluctant Guy.

"Sakura? Weren't you in the rain forest a few weeks ago?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Yeah but I came back to Japan a few days ago! Guess who I bumped into?" Sakura said, rubbing her body against Guy's.

"My name is Ryu and who might you be?" Ryu asked Guy.

"My name is Guy..Oof! I'm Sakura's new boyfriend," Guy said rolling his eyes while rubbing his stomach, where Sakura had hit him. He didn't want to be invovled in this thing but he had no choice. Sakura wanted them to pretend like they were going out to make Ryu jealous, or whatever that crazy fan girl said. He refused at first but then she used every woman's secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes. The only reason he agreed was because Sakura was annoying the hell out of him, and wouldn't stop until he gave in to her terms, how the mighty have fallen.

"I see you two are very close," Ibuki said. She was jealous, aside from the bland kiss Guy has never allowed her to touch him, so to see Sakura freely clinging to him made her blood boil, that wasn't fair. She knew they were here to sabotage her chances with Ryu but she didn't give a damn about that.

"Yeah and let me tell ya, he's a great kisser," Sakura said with a smirk, this was a plan, to get Ryu jealous, but it had seemed to have worked on Ibuki.

"You've kissed her too?" Ibuki hissed out.

"Yes, she was way better then you," Guy said impassively, it was a lie, obviously, but it wouldn't hurt to put Ibuki down her a peg.

"I see. Well Ryu and I were just talking about love," Ibuki said as she clung on to Ryu's arm and snuggled into it.

Sakura's mouth twitched in distate but she said nothing.

"How about we spar Ryu?" Guy suggested. He was interested to know where he stood against the world's greatest fighter for the sake of the act. Yeah, even he knew that was a stupid excuse.

Well his trainning was already shot so he might as well make do with what he had, "Sure, I'd like a good spar."

"Excellent."

They stood opposite each other but before they started Guy cut in, "Just standard combat, no ability."

"Agreed," Ryu said.

Guy knew all about Ryu's destructive power, so that's why he suggested this kind of spar, no sense in blowing this place up. He charged at Ryu and attacked with fast punches and kicks, since he was a ninja then technically he was supposed to be faster then Ryu but that was not the case. Ryu was matching punch for punch and Guy knew that he was holding back, he'll show the bastard.

"Go Guy! You can do it sweety!" Sakura cheered in false enthusiasm.

"Did you really kiss him?" Ibuki asked angrily.

"That's none of your business," Sakura shot back.

"Tch. Whatever," Ibuki said folding her arms.

Guy landed on the floor with a thud, they didn't call this guy the best for nothing, damn.

"Guy you freaking loser! You couldn't even touch him!" Sakura said angrily. She was trying to stop cursing as much as possible but the temptation was great.

"How can you say that to your own boyfriend!" Ibuki shouted, she didn't like Guy but Sakura was being rude, one moment she was cheering for the guy, excuse the pun, and the next she calling him a loser. What the hell was wrong with this girl?

"Because he sucks!" Sakura screamed.

"But...you kissed," Ibuki said confusedly.

"Yeah and he had bad breath," Sakura huffed.

"What!" Guy shouted. He didn't let many things get to him but when someone insults his breath then it's personal, he always had mint on him.

"Really?" Ibuki said surprised.

"Yeah... Ew," Sakura shivered, she didn't kiss him but she had to keep up with the act.

"Are we done with the spar?" Ryu asked when he saw Guy glaring at Sakura.

"I do not have bad breath you stupid girl!" Guy spat, not even focusing on what Ryu said.

"Uhh yes, you do?" Sakura said confusedly. She didn't mean to make him feel bad, he was supposed to be playing along. She was supposed to be the bad girl and he was supposed to be the submissive boy, making Ryu jealous as well as see how attractive she was and forget all about Ibuki, seemed like it wasn't going as planned.

Guy whipped out a large bag of peppermints and showed it to the girls.

"Don't you dare...Don't you dare insult by breath again," Guy said irritably.

"Okay, chill dude," Sakura said nervously.

"I will prove that I don't have bad breath. You and I are going to kiss **now**!" Guy said seriously.

"What?" Sakura was scared, this wasn't the plan.

"What the hell are you kids doing in my dojo! I'm calling the cops!" A voice, that seemed to be coming from everywhere, said.

"Scatter!" Sakura screamed and everyone made a run for it.

They all ran into the forest as fast as they could and when Ibuki looked around she realised that Ryu wasn't with them.

"Where is he?" Ibuki asked but received a shrug from Sakura and nothing from Guy.

"I'm sorry again for intruding," Ryu said as he exited the Dojo.

"No problem! Just ask next time you come okay?" A voice said from the inside of the dojo.

"I'll be sure to," Ryu said then decided to find another dojo as the curtains covered the screen.

"That was...so random," Ken said confusedly.

"Will Ryu also be dating men?" Vega asked curiously.

A lot of people stared at him as if they were seeing him for the first time.

"...Oh! For a moment there I thought I was staring at Justin Bieber," Ken said in relief.

"I'm not Justin Bieber!" Vega said.

"Yeah, we know. Well I'm not sure about the whole dating guys thing. I guess it depends on the producers and the votes," Ken said honestly.

"I see," Vega said.

"Why do you want a chance? Are you gay or something? If you are then hey man I don't judge," Ken shrugged.

"I am not gay," Vega spat.

"Sure act like it," Balrog muttered and was met with a glare from the spaniard.

"Well that's the end of the episode. Vote and check out who will come after Ryu next in?"

"Date that loser!"

"That's right!" Ken said with a grin. The stage faded into black.

**AN: Sorry for earlier chapter mistakes and spelling. I'm still trying to improve as much as possible in my english. Vote!**


End file.
